


Sunlit Thoughts

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Founders fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar can't help but admit a weakness for sunlit smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by [](http://laundrylove.livejournal.com/profile)[**laundrylove**](http://laundrylove.livejournal.com/) 's Salazar/Helga, who you should definitely check out. And look, it's het!!

He was most certainly not thinking of her.

Certainly not her bright green eyes and long hay colored hair. He wasn't musing over the roses in her cheeks that appeared when she laughed or when he threw a caustic remark at her belittling her birth.

And he most certainly was _not_ thinking of yesterday, when he found her silently crying. Try as he might he couldn't help but note that it was right after he'd fought with her again.

He did however manage to fight the need to hold her, comfort her, whisper apologies and mollification.

The one thing he couldn't fight was the tug and warming of his heart when she laughed and that sunlit smile came through.

That he had to admit, he thought of each day.


End file.
